


Color: Pearl

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Preseries fic, color inspo fic, post November 2nd 1983, wee!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: John finds Mary's mother-of-pearl mirror in the ashes of the fire





	Color: Pearl

He was jarred awake by the crying.  One sharp cry was that of a baby, clearly hungry or needing to be changed, and was overlaid by a softer muffled whimpering with deep sobs that barely allowed the sounds to escape. 

Heaving a weary sigh, he rolled over and got up, the headache already pounding, the images in his head on a repeat loop as he rubbed his eyes.  _Mary_.

By the time he made it out of the guest room after trying to pull himself together, his neighbor Kate had both boys situated.  Sammy was happily nursing a bottle in her arms as Dean stared down a bowl of cereal getting soggier by the minute. 

A cup of hot black coffee was placed in his hands and he was ushered to a seat, letting himself be led.  Soothing pats on his back and then he was tearing up again, causing Dean to finally raise his head and look him in the eye.  Liquid pools of green seemed so broken, and John reached out a hand to cover Dean’s small one.  They both took deep breaths and then Dean was out of his seat and clinging to John like a lifeline. 

No words were spoken.  What could be said?  Things weren’t ok, they weren’t going to be ok.  All John could manage was to hold on to Dean tightly, thankful he hadn’t lost his boys too.

After a breakfast that mostly went uneaten, John got himself ready to meet with the fire inspector.  He’d tossed and turned all night, not in the slightest bit ready to go back to what had become his living nightmare these last several days.

He left his boys in Kate’s hands, observing with wet eyes how gently Dean held Sammy close and rocked him while watching cartoons.  Mike had offered to drive John for which he was grateful.  He didn’t think he could manage alone.  Something, _something_ wasn’t right.  The fire, Mary – she’d been – she’d been on the _ceiling_.  And talking about that only ended up in strange looks his way. 

They arrived a bit early, and John silently walked through the ashes of his home, his boots kicking up charred bits of refuse.  He didn’t know what he expected to find, everything had been turned to ash.  He took the path of what was a hallway, stepping slightly into each room’s space.  When he made it to the ruins of the master bedroom, he paused as something caught his eye, glinting in the sunlight.

Somehow unaffected by the inferno that destroyed everything else was a small oval mirror. It hadn’t melted or broken or even cracked.  John knew that mirror instantly – it had been a Campbell family heirloom.  He leaned down to unearth the old fashioned mother-of-pearl handle and brought it up towards his face, wiping it clean of dirt and dust.  He dared to turn it over and look, almost dropping it as he sucked in a shocked breath. 

It wasn’t the sight of his own haggard and unkempt face that scared the hell out of him.  No, it was the figure that stood slightly behind him, large blue eyes sorrowful as they made contact with his own before vanishing like a TV glitch from the reflection.

John warily tucked the mirror into his coat pocket, his thoughts still reeling as a new mission formed.  He was going to avenge her, find out what took her from her family, and make it pay.


End file.
